


Lahja parhain

by Beelsebutt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Body Defiling, Dark, Humor, M/M, Song Parody, Suomi | Finnish, huumoria, lauluparodia, mustaa huumoria, really gross stuff, ruumiiseen sekaantumista
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-01
Updated: 2010-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:34:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24092155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt
Summary: Ei puutu yhtään kaljuunaa, en kaipaa lanttiikaan. Vaan tahdon valtaa mahtavaa, alistaa maailman.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Voldemort





	Lahja parhain

**Author's Note:**

> Kirjoitettu 2010 Syntsän Joulukalunteriin. Tätä voi yrittää laulaa _'En etsi valtaa loistoa'_ sävelellä.....
> 
> Huom! En omista Pottereita, J.K. Rowling omistaa. En saa tästä rahaa, elekää haastako oikeuteen!
> 
> * * *

Ei puutu yhtään kaljuunaa,  
en kaipaa lanttiikaan.  
Vaan tahdon valtaa mahtavaa,  
alistaa maailman.

Pian toteutuu tuo toive mun,  
kun sauvan riistän kädest' sun.  
Hellästi sua sipaisen  
ja esiin otan Sen.

On vaseliini taskussain,  
sen muistin aamulla.  
Mä sillä liukkautta hain,  
kun kävin runkulla.

Pian kalmoon saan kalun tunkea,  
on keppini valmis, turpea.  
Ei nyrkki enää riitäkään,  
kun Albuksen reiän nään.

Jo ryhdyn työhön mieluisaan,  
käyn polvillein nojaamaan  
ja ääneen vallan hirmuisaan,  
mä yllyn huutamaan.

Mä nylkytän, mä huohotan,  
pian saavutan huipun mahtavan.  
Sun kaapuus mällit siivoan,  
suon lahjan parhaimman.


End file.
